An Old Friend
by Music.And.Writing.Is.Life
Summary: *Alice is in this story but her and Jasper aren't together* *This is after Bella has been turned and the Volturi has already been there and left* What happens when a girl from Jaspers past shows up in Forks? He knew her when they were both human and unlike the others, who have all forgotten most of their human lives, he remembers her?
1. Want to become Cullens?

**_Jasper's P.O.V._**

It felt good to be back. Alice and I had only been trying to help but it still felt as though we had abandoned our family. I caught Edward's eye and he smiled at me, having heard my thoughts. I smiled back and looked around at the rest of them. We were gathered in the living room because the other half-vampire, Nahuel, and his aunt Huilen was still here, talking to Bella. Alice was sitting next to me with Edward on her other side, not looking very happy about our guests. Knowing that she had a headache, I let a wave of calm sweep over everyone.  
Carlisle and Alice both shot me grateful looks and I nodded back at them. A few seconds later, I felt a wave of irritation come from Bella and knew that it was directed towards Alice. She sighed and turned to her, "just get it off your chest, Bella." I glanced up, even though I knew that Bella wouldn't hurt Alice, I was still ready for anything.  
"How could you do that to me, Alice?" Bella asked.  
"It was necessary"  
Bella exploded. "Necessary! You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die!" she yelled, "I've been a wreck for weeks!"  
"It might have gone that way," Alice said calmly, not bothered a bit by her outburst. "In which case you needed to be prepared to save Nessie." I saw Bella hold Nessie, who was sleeping, tighter in her arms and let out another wave of calm. It didn't seem to help and Bella continued to argue with Alice. Rolling my eyes, I tuned them out for the rest of the conversation. My attention was caught by Bella and Edward standing and I watched them walk towards the door. Then Bella turned.  
"Oh, Jasper?"  
"Yes, Bella?"  
"I'm curious," she started, shifting Nessie into a better position, "why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"  
I chuckled quietly. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than monetary gain." She frowned but didn't say anything as everyone wished them a good night. As they left, I couldn't help but notice that Nahuel stared after them, looking as though he wished that he could follow. Rubbing my temples, I sighed quietly and leaned back into the couch. No one seemed to notice as Nahuel and Huilen stood, eager to get back to their home.  
Without standing, I wished them both good luck on their travel and watched them leave our home. As soon as the door shut behind them, Carlisle and Esme excused themselves to go hunting and Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs. Alice and I sat in silence for a few seconds before she suddenly stiffened beside me. Turning to face her, I saw her eyes go blank for a second before clearing up again. She frowned but shook off my concern with a look that told me that she was okay. Nodding, I stood up and stretched, it was more of a habit than a necessity but it still felt good.  
"Are you going to go to bed to?" I asked, turning to face Alice again. She shook her head slightly and gave me a small smile, smiling back, I darted up to my room. Even from upstairs, I could hear her light footsteps going to the sliding glass door and heading outside. Turning my radio on, I grabbed the book I was currently reading off my dresser and plopped down on my couch. As I flipped through the pages of the book, which I had already read quite a few times, I kept thinking about the short vision Alice had just had. Usually she told me all the visions she had, no matter how unimportant she thought it was. I wonder what she was hiding.

**_Alice's P.O.V._**

As soon as I left the house, I ran as quickly as I could to the spot I had seen in my vision. It wasn't all that far from our house and I knew the place well. As I slowed to a stop, I caught the sent I was looking for. Smiling to myself, I glanced around the clearing then sat down and waited. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps, then a voice.  
"Damien," a female voice moaned in a southern accent, "are you sure we are going in the right direction?" I held back a laugh at the exasperation in her voice, and again when I heard a sigh.  
"Even after all these years, you still doubt me?" another asked, this one a male. The girl started denying what he said but he interrupted her with a laugh, "I'm kidding Eve." Before they could say anything else, they caught me scent and froze, "she's not here to hurt us Eve," the male said, not bothering to lower his voice.  
I decided that now was the time to speak up, "I'm really not," I called, raising my voice to a level that was slightly higher than what a normal conversation would be at as I stood. They were silent for a few seconds before I heard their footsteps again, this time one of them was more reluctant than before. A second later, two vampires walked into the clearing I was in at a human pace. In the lead was a tall male, I'm guessing he was Damien, with light brown hair and eyes that matched my own. A few steps behind him was a small female, who was probably Eve, who had waist length, curly black hair. She was tiny compared to the male but taller than me.  
Eve shot me a look before stepping forward to stand directly behind Damien. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, so low that I couldn't hear. He nodded slightly and she visibly relaxed, though she still remained slightly uneasy. I briefly wished that I had brought Jasper with me but I quickly shook the thought away as Damien stepped forward again.  
"I'm guessing you know why we are here?" he asked, sounding as though he was asking me _why_ they were here. He was completely relaxed, unlike Eve, and seemed to know that they could trust me. I tilted my head to the side as I studied him.  
"You sometimes get feelings about things don't you?" I asked, waiting until he nodded to continue, "and you got a feeling to come here, to this exact spot?" He nodded again and glanced at Eve before speaking again.  
"I honestly have no idea why I'm here," he said quietly, "but I do know that it has something to do with you and your family." I was surprised that he knew about the rest of us but I kept it off my face and smiled instead.  
Before I spoke, I noticed that Eve, was frowning at something behind her, not paying any attention to what we were saying. Feeling my stare, she whipped her head around and met my eyes for the first time. I almost took a step back, her eyes weren't gold, but they weren't red either. Instead, they were a light color of purple. Shaking myself mentally, I turned back to Damien, "I think that you are both meant to join our family," I told him, "so what do you say, want to become a Cullen?"


	2. An old friend

**_Evangelina's P.O.V._**

I frowned at the small, black-haired vampire that stood before Damien and I. She seemed to think that we were here only for her, which I suppose we could have been. I never really knew where we were going to go when Damien got one of his 'feelings' but I trusted him enough to go along with him. When she asked us if we wanted to be Cullen's, I felt Damien stiffen next to me and a second later, his eyes were on me. Glancing up at him, I met his eyes and instantly started shaking my head. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he wanted to join their family.  
"Please Eve," he whispered, "I know that it's the right thing to do, for both of us." I bit my lip and opened my mind to his, he knew what I was doing and nodded his consent. As I entered his mind, I instantly felt the 'feeling' that he was talking about. It was clearer than the rest of his feelings and it clearly said to accept the small vamps offer. Closing my mind again, I gave a slight nod, which made him smile.  
He turned to the vampire with a smile, "we would love to become Cullen's." The small vampire let out a squeal of happiness and I had to stop myself from covering my sensitive ears. If she noticed my discomfort, she ignored it and instead steeped closer, making me tense automatically out of habit.  
"My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but you can call me Alice," she squeaked. I scowled at her perkiness but quickly changed my facial expression when Damien shot me a look.  
"I am Damien Ashton Yarrow," Damien said, bowing slightly. I rolled my eyes at him before stepping forward to stand next to him. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist. From an onlooker, it would look like a show of affection, but in reality, it was usually to stop me from attacking someone.  
Frowning at him, I slapped his arm, making him drop it, and faced Alice. "I'm Evangelina Harlen Star," I told her before my attention was drawn once again to the scent behind me. Turning my head, I took a deep breath, I had never smelled anything like it before. Shaking my head, I ignored it for the moment and turned my attention back to Alice.  
"-will love to meet you," she was saying, a smile still on her face. I frowned again and Damien wrapped his arm around me again. Alice's face fell slightly and I held back a smile; she liked him! A second later, her smile was back and she waved us forward, "come on, I know that everyone will be home soon and I need to get you some decent clothes."  
Glancing down at my clothes, I frowned again, I didn't see anything wrong with what I was wearing. My top was black and had a small amount of glitter on the front, and I was wearing dark blue jeans. Alice didn't notice my glare as she started walking back the way she came. Sighing, I felt Damien tug me forward and fell into step next to him. We followed Alice at a human pace and although she was out of sight, we both could smell the way she went. We walked in silence and soon came to a tall house with many tall windows.  
"Wow," I whispered, tilting my head back to see it all. I heard Damien agree with me as we both stopped and stared. A few seconds later, Alice came out of the forest, followed by two other vamps, or should I say two and a half. They all stopped in front of us and I could see the interest on both their faces. The male glanced at me and frowned, I instantly knew that he was a mind reader.  
Damien opened his mouth to introduce himself but Alice cut him off, "not now, wait until we are in front of everyone, otherwise you'll just be repeating yourselves." We all nodded and followed her as she darted towards the house. She held the door open as Damien and I stepped in nervously. Alice and the other three stepped in behind us and the door closed, making me jump and have to hold back a snarl; I didn't like to be trapped. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper," she called, not raising her voice, "can you all come down here?"  
Instantly, two vamps appeared, one male, one female. The male had blond hair and golden eyes, the female had brown hair and matching eyes. They looked at us with curiosity but said nothing as they waited for the others. Two more vampires appeared next, A tall, broad male, and a small blond female. I instantly noticed how pretty the female was. Alice frowned as a few more seconds passed. "Jasper!" she yelled, "get down here."  
I heard a sigh, then footsteps coming down the stairs. They pause at the base and I turned to see the man that had a familiar name. Instantly I froze. The man had curly blond hair and gold eyes that I knew used to be green. His eyes met mine and I could see them get bigger, "Evie?" he whispered, taking a step closer.  
"Jazz," I replied before launching myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and squeezed my waist, pulling me closer to him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before the sound of a throat clearing made us pull apart. Jasper set my feet on the floor and I released his neck. As we turned back to his family, I knew that if I was human I would be blushing horribly. The broad vampire was grinning widely and the others were looking at us in confusion.  
"Care to tell us how you know each other?" Alice demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
Jasper was still grinning and he laughed, "I knew Evie before I knew Maria," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me slightly. Everyone frowned at him, including me. Who's Maria?' I was about to ask him when he bent closer to me, "I'll tell you later," he whispered. I nodded and turned back to the others, wondering why they were frowning.  
The first female that came down took a step forward, "Jasper, honey," she said quietly, "are you sure you remember her? You know that human memories fade." Jasper frowned and held me closer to him.  
"Of course I remember her," he hissed, then he looked towards Damien, "you obviously know her, ask me any question about her, I'll know it."  
Damien hesitated but continued when I nodded, "okay," he said slowly, "what is her full name?"  
"Evangelina Harlen Star"  
"What is her favorite color?"  
"When she was little it used to be red but when she saw her father kill her cat she changed it to green because she got sick at the sight of the blood," he said, smiling slightly.  
Damien glanced at me and I nodded slightly. "Okay, um..." I could tell that Damien was out of questions so I stepped in.  
"What were the last words you said to me?" I asked, opening my mind to the mind reader so he could hear the answer in my head before Jasper said it out loud.  
"I told you that war wouldn't last forever," he whispered, sounding sad, "I also said that I wouldn't forget you, and when I returned, I would never leave you again." He held me tighter, "I'm so sorry, Evie," he told me.  
I tilted my head back and smiled at him, "its fine," I told him, "I know that you probably didn't have any choice in the matter." He smiled back at me then glanced over at his family again. I did the same and shrank back when I noticed that they were all looking at me. A second later, a wave of calm washed over me, making want to frown but unable to. I looked back at Jasper and frowned slightly, he glanced down at me and smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry, habit," he whispered. I continued to frown up at him until Damien cleared his throat. Pulling away from Jasper, I walked to his side with a small smile. He smiled back as I stopped next to him and turned to face the Cullen's.  
"Well, now that you all know a lot about me, I guess I should introduce my friend," I said, laughing slightly, "this is Damien Ashton Yarrow, he was twenty when he was attacked by one of us." I paused and glanced at him to see if he wanted to speak, but he just shook his head so I continued, "the vampire was interrupted, by me, before he could finish feeding on him and three days later, I had a new friend."  
Damien laughed and squeezed my hand briefly before releasing it again, "that was about ninety-five years ago," he said with a smile, "Eve convinced me to drink from animals and I was glad to accept her way, although neither of us know why her eyes changed to purple instead of gold." I shrugged slightly, not really caring why my eyes were different.  
Alice stepped forward with a smile, "well, you both know me and Jasper," she started, "this is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee." As she said each name, she pointed to a vampire. The blond-haired male was Carlisle, the female at his side was Esme, the pretty blond female was Rosalie and her mate was Emmett. The mind reader was Edward, his mate was Bella, and the half vamp was Renesmee. "I can see the future," Alice continued, "Jasper can sense and control emotions, Bella is a Shield, Renesmee can show people images, and Edward is-"  
"A mind reader," I interrupted her with a small smile. Everyone frowned at me, including Edward, I just shrugged, "I know a mind reader when I see one, considering I am one." Once again everyone looked at me in surprise and I shrugged again, "I'm also a type of shield, and a shape shifter."  
The leader, Carlisle, stepped forward with interest written on his face, "you have more than one ability?" I nodded and he opened his mouth to ask a question but Esme placed a hand on his arm. He gave a slightly embarrassed smile and stepped back again, "sorry." He glanced at Damien with a clear question on his face.  
"Damien gets feelings about things," I said, "like if someone tells him something, he can tell if they are lying or whether or not he should do something or not." Damien nodded next to me, but said nothing, he wasn't really one to talk in front of strangers, unlike me. We stood there in silence for a moment before I noticed something. The strange smell I had noticed earlier was here to, and I could smell whatever it came from coming this way. The girl, Rosalie, wrinkled her nose and frowned but the others didn't seem to mind. As the smell got stronger, I realized that it smelled like I did when I shape shifted.


	3. Meeting a werewolf

****Alice clapped her hands together with an excited squeal, "yay! You get to meet the wolves today too!" The others didn't look nearly as happy as she did, all except for Bella that is. A few seconds later, I heard three sets of footsteps headed this way, two of them were human, the other was a wolf. The smell was almost too strong by the time the front door opened.  
"Hey guys, we just picked up two unfamiliar scents outsi- oh"  
Turning around, my eyes fell upon a native that I immediately recognized as a Quileute wolf. I had met them once before, a long time ago. He had stopped at the sight of Damien and I and was now staring at us. Standing behind him, was another Quileute wolf, this one younger, he was also staring at us. "Raising an eyebrow, I leaned against Damien slightly, "don't y'all know that staring is rude?" I asked, frowning at him. He blushed slightly and grinned at me.  
"I don't know who you are, but I think I like you," he said as he walked forward, stepping past us.  
Grinning, I turned around again and bowed to him, "Evangelina Star," I said, "Shape shifter, Shield, Mind Reader, at your service." I straightened up again, "you can call me Eve, Evie, Lina, or anything else really, I'm not too picky about my name," I told everyone. They all nodded then the wolf spoke up again.  
"I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake," he said, still smiling, "and that is Seth Clearwater, the wolf you hear outside is his sister, Leah." I waved to Seth, who was now sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Carlisle stepped forward again before Seth could reply and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to ask you a question," he told me, I nodded for him to continue, "will you prove to us that you do indeed have all the talents you claim to have?"  
"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed, sounding embarrassed for him. Before she could continue, I shook my head.  
"It's fine, I don't mind," I told her, "okay, to prove I'm a shield, ask Edward if he can read my thoughts, or Jasper if he can feel what I'm feeling." I blocked my mind from Jasper and waited. Both of them shook their heads, Jasper frowned as he did so. "As for being a mind reader, that's easy," I smiled, while opening my mind to all of them, "Damien is thinking that this is a waste of time, as is Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are thinking the same thing but they just want to get back up to their room." Everyone laughed, including Emmett while Rosalie huffed and looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Please continue," Carlisle said after a few seconds, when everyone's chuckling had died down. Nodding I bit my lip then smiled.  
"Someone come up with an animal," I said, making them frown, "and be descriptive, what color is it, and all that." Renesmee spoke for the first time.  
"A black cat, with bright green eyes," she said, her voice sounding almost like an adults. I grinned and winked at her, then I imagined the cat she described in my head, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A tingling started in my toes and spread throughout my body, it wasn't unpleasant, but took some getting used to. When I opened my eyes again, everyone was a lot taller, and all of them except for Damien was staring at me in shock. Renesmee giggled and squirmed out of Jakes arms, she landed on the floor gracefully and ran towards me.  
I held back a growl as she carefully picked me up, unlike most kids her age, she held me how you were supposed to hold a cat and not under my arms. As she scratched my head, I purred and leaned into her hand. She giggled again and kept scratching me until Carlisle spoke up.  
"Can you still understand us?" he asked. I frowned, though you couldn't see it on this face, and nodded my head. Jumping from the girls arms, I stayed in my cat form and walked over to Damien. He smiled down at me and reached down to pick me up. I let him and smiled to myself as he placed me on his shoulder.  
Noticing that everyone was staring at us, Damien explained, "when she doesn't want to talk or something, she changes into a cat," he said, "if she does it while we are traveling than I place her on my shoulder and keep walking." I relaxed against his neck and stretched out along both his shoulders. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, which I could do as an animal, when Jake spoke.  
"If you change into a wolf, could we hear your thoughts like we can with other werewolves?"  
Opening my eyes, I sighed and jumped off Damien. As I neared the ground, I shifted and ended up standing. "I'm not sure, I've never tried," I admitted. He grinned and I didn't have to be in his mind to see what he was thinking.  
"Well lets go try then," he practically yelled, his voice filled with excitement. I laughed and jerked my head towards the door, telling him to go on ahead. When he passed me, I fell into step behind him and followed him outside. As did everyone else. When I stepped outside, I noticed a light grey wolf sitting beneath one of the trees at the edge of the forest but ignored it. Jake stopped at the edge of the forest and turned back to face me, "no peeking," he said, pointing a finger at me.  
Rolling my eyes, I waited until a large, russet colored wolf came back out of the trees then shifted. Instead of thinking of just a wolf, I tried to think of a werewolf. Apparently it worked because a second later, I was a white wolf, but the size of a werewolf. I frowned mentally, I hadn't though of color and when that happened, I usually turned black because my hair was black. As I shook those thoughts away, I noticed that I wasn't alone in my head.  
_Hiya Jake, _I said, smiling mentally. I heard a laugh come from him and a second later an image of me appeared in front of me. Shaking my head I frowned, _don't do that, _I said, and instantly the image disappeared. Jake whined, and I took a step back as he fell onto his stomach. I felt my eyes widen and knew I probably looked strange. _I'm sorry, are you okay? _I asked, panicking slightly.  
Shifting back to my human form, I started towards him, only to be stopped by a snarl from the other wolf, Leah. I glared at her and she fell to her stomach as well. Frowning, I hurried to Jake, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked, running my fingers through his fur. He stood again and nodded. A second later, he ran into the forest and came out again as a human.  
He gave me a weird look before looking to Edward, "do you think it's possible?" he asked. Frowning again, I looked over to Edward to see him shrug slightly.  
"It could be, she stopped Leah with only a glare"  
I wasn't the only one that was confused apparently because Bella frowned, "what are you guys talking about?" she asked. Edward smiled at her and stepped over to stand next to her and Renesmee.  
"Eve," Jake said before Edward could answer, "I think that you are the true Alpha of all of us."


	4. How were you changed?

All I could do was stare at him. What did he mean, I was the true Alpha? "Explain, please," I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion. He nodded, and he wasn't smiling.

"When you told me not to show you things, the image disappeared and I couldn't show you it again," he began, "the force of your will, pushed me down, but when you started to worry, it went away." He stopped to see if I was still following him and I nodded for him to continue, "at first, I wasn't sure if I was right, but then you stopped Leah with no words at all, that's when I knew." I was still frowning, which made him laugh, "welcome to the pack, Eve."

Damien was beside me in an instant with his arm wrapped around my waist. I felt him lean down and a second later, his mouth was by my ear, "I always told you that there was more to your shape shifting," he whispered, so quietly that no one else could hear. Rolling my eyes, I smiled and pushed him slightly, which made him laugh.

Jake interrupted his laugh, "Sam will want to know about this," he told me, "and he may want to meet you." I nodded and a second later, he was running through the forest with Seth and Leah right behind him. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore then turned to face the Cullens once more.

"Well, I think that was enough excitement for one night," I said with a wide smile, making Jasper laugh. Looking up at Damien, I tilted my head, "I think, that we should go hunting"," I suggested. He nodded as he studied my eyes, which grew darker the longer I went without hunting. "That sounds like a good idea"

Biting my lip, I glanced at the Cullens, sending them a mental invitation. All of them shook their heads except for Jasper. "I'll join you," he said, smiling slightly. Smiling back, I waited for him to step up beside me before walking towards the woods. Damien split off from us and disappeared somewhere in the trees as I skipped to a stop. Taking a breath through my nose, I instantly pinpointed a herd of deer not that far away. My eyes snapped open and I barely noticed that Jasper was still by my side as I took off towards the scent.

_**Jasper's P.O.V.**_  
I took a step back as her violet eyes snapped open. She didn't glance at me as she took off running in the direction we had been heading before. Running after her, I kept my distance but stayed close enough so that I could still see her. Evie stopped and fell into a crouch at the edge of a clearing. I paused as well and waited for her next move, it was a few seconds when she leapt gracefully. Stepping into the clearing quickly, I watched as she landed on the biggest bucks back. The herd scattered as Evie placed her hands on either side of the deers head and twisted it sharply.

Bending down, she drained the buck then stood, glancing at me with a sheepish expression on her face. She rubbed the side of her mouth with her thumb, wiping away a drop of blood. "Sorry, I should have waited for you," she apologized, walking towards me. I smiled at her and shrugged. "It's fine," I told her, stepping forward to stand next to her. She smiled back and pointed in the direction that the rest of the herd had gone, silently asking if I wanted to follow them. Nodding, I followed her as we tracked our way back to the herd. She caught another deer and I caught two. After that, we sat beneath the tree that Damien had left us at and waited for him to return.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how were you turned?" I asked as I leaned against the tree behind us.

She took a deep breath and glanced over at me, "are you sure you want to know?" she asked, "it's kind of a long story." I nodded and waited for her to continue. Shifting slightly, she layed on her back and set her head on my lap. Biting her lip, she looked up at me for a second before sighing, "the story for this started a little bit after you were 'killed'," she started, closing her eyes, which were now light purple. "You know the woods that sat near our houses?" she asked, continuing when I nodded, "well I went walking through there one day, it was still light out, so you know, I figured that I was safe."

While she spoke, I started running my fingers through her hair. She smiled faintly but didn't open her eyes or stop her story. "I was just out of hearing range when I felt someone watching me, I spun around almost three times before I finally saw him. He was standing at the base of a tree, just watching me, it creeped me out." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me," I froze as he approached me, 'a young girl like you shouldn't be walking out here alone' he said, sounding as though he was actually concerned. I couldn't say anything and just watched as he got close enough to touch me, and he did. He ran a finger down my neck and placed it on my pulse. From this distance, I could see that he wasn't normal. He was too perfect, but there was also something about him that told me he was dangerous."

"He laughed, 'you are a very special girl, aren't you?' he asked when I flinched away from him instead of being pulled closer as any other human would be." She paused and I could see that she was thinking about hiding some things from me, I didn't stop her, I knew that if she wanted to hide things, then it was probably for the best. "He bit me, and watched over me as I changed, the instant I was a full vampire, I noticed that I could hear his thoughts. I kept this a secret from him and eventually learned to control it, I blocked my mind from his and that's when I found out that I was a shield."

She paused again, but this time I could see that it was more to gather her thoughts more than anything else. "A few days later, we found out that I was a shifter. He was fighting me, trying to unlock whatever power he thought I hand and finally, it worked. I got mad enough at him that my body changed itself into a panther. I killed him." As she whispered these last three words, a small tear escaped her eye, making me gasp. She laughed quietly, "yes, I can cry," she murmured.

"Come on, lets go back to the house, I bet Damien is already there," I said standing and pulling her up. She nodded and let me lead her back towards the house. I didn't release her hand as I pulled her forward, she didn't try to pull away either.


	5. Paul's a hot-head

**_Evangelina's P.O.V._**

As we walked back to the house at human pace, I couldn't help but remember how we used to do this when we were human as well. I smiled and noticed that he was smiling as well. Bumping him with my hip, I pulled my hand from his and turned so that I was walking backwards in front of him. "So...are you going to tell me how you were turned?" I asked, shifting to the right a little to avoid hitting a tree. He bit his lip and nodded slightly.  
"I'll tell you later tonight," he said as I smiled at him and turned around to see the house coming into view. I skipped up onto the porch with him following less enthusiastically. I could tell instantly that Damien was indeed here, I could also tell that something had happened...whether it was good or bad I wasn't sure. Pulling the door open, I led Jasper inside and headed to the living room, where I could hear Damien talking.  
"-first hunt, I almost killed a human," he was saying as we walked in, he glanced up but didn't stop his story, "Eve, being older than me, caught me before I could reach the human and managed to calm me down enough to hunt a herd of deer." I smiled at him and sat down on the floor next to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders out of habit and I saw both Jasper and Alice frown slightly, while Edward shook his head and smiled. Shrugging mentally, I leaned into him.  
"He actually wasn't that hard to calm, that was when we kind of suspected his talent," I said, taking up the story, "he knew that hunting humans was wrong and he never slipped up again." I poked his side, making him squirm away from me as I hit the tickle spot that only I knew about. Edward laughed while the others just looked at us with confusion, not knowing what was so funny.  
We sat there for a few seconds in silence, just watching some Spanish soap opera. I spoke fluent Spanish, so I kept whispering translations to Damien, who had never learned. "'You knew that he was my son'," I said, translating what an older lady on the TV was saying, "'and yet, yo continued to see him'." Damien sighed dramatically in boredom and shifted so that he was laying with his head in my lap. I couldn't help but silently agree with him, this was one of the worst soap opera's I had ever watched, and I usually didn't mind watching them.  
"Eve," he whined, "tell me a story about when you were human." I smiled and nodded, unlike other vampires, I could remember my human life perfectly. Biting my lip, I tried to think of a story that he hadn't already heard.  
"In our time," I started, gesturing to Jasper when I said 'our', "women weren't allowed to be taught, but I thought that was a stupid rule so I convinced Jasper the tell me everything he had learned that day." I paused to smile at Jasper, who was listening just as intently as Damien, "his parents didn't mind but we all knew that if my father found out, we would both be in trouble, so we kept it a secret from both my parents."  
"Thinking back on it now, I think I should have at least told my mother, who was much more accepting," I laughed slightly, "one day, when me and Jasper were walking back from our meadow, we were met by my father, who had tried to follow us but had gotten lost." Jasper laughed slightly, and I knew than that he remembered the story. Tilting my head back, I smiled up at him, wanting him to finish it. He smiled back and nodded.  
"Evie's father tended to drink a little each night, and that night, he went over his limit," he said quietly, drawing everyone's eyes to him, "when he saw us, he demanded to know what we were doing in the forest _alone._" I smiled, when he stressed the word alone, just as my father had, "he accused us of...not staying true to our future spouses and tried to drag Evie back to their house." I shook my head at my fathers stupidity and continued to listen to Jasper, "Of course, being the southern gentleman that I am, I pulled Evie away from him and placed myself in front of her," he said, smiling at me, "her father punched me, then staggered off, forgetting about Evie completely."  
I interrupted him to finish the story, "I stayed at his house that night, and took care of his face, which swelled from the hit had taken," I laughed again as I remembered the way he had flinched when I had placed the ice on his cheek. Jasper laughed, gathered my hair back, and started braiding it, as he did when we were little.  
"I didn't know you could braid, Jasper," Rosalie said with surprise in her voice. Even though I couldn't feel or see it, I knew that he had shrugged. No one said anything for a while, until Alice sighed and glared at the door. A few seconds later, I heard and smelled Jake and Seth coming towards the house. I automatically tensed as I remembered what had happened earlier and that he had went to talk to Sam, who the others had explained was the Alpha of the other pack. Noticing my reaction, Damien slipped his arm around my waist and Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders, sending a wave of calm through me.  
The front door opened but I was the only one that looked in that direction. Jake appeared a few seconds later, without a smile, followed by an equally worried looking Seth. Jasper rubbed my shoulders slightly, sensing that I was becoming more worried by the minute. "He wants to meet you," Jake said as he walked over and stood in front of me, "at the treaty line, right now." I frowned, but stood up, as did Damien and Jasper. "He said that you should bring two others with you," he added, seeing them standing protectively around me. My first instinct was to say Jasper and Damien, but I wasn't sure if that was the best idea.  
Seeing my problem, Damien stepped forward and bent down, "if you don't mind, I'd rather stay here." I smiled at him and quickly made up my mind on who I was going to take.  
"Jasper, and Carlisle," I said, knowing that these were the best people I could choose. They both nodded and Carlisle was at my side in an instant. Both Jake and Seth gave me reassuring smiles as all five of us headed out the door and into the woods. Me and the other vamps fell back for a few seconds as the wolves shifted then we all raced towards what I was assuming was the treaty line. Carlisle and Jasper started slowing so I did the same, hoping that it was the right thing to do. Jake and Seth stopped a little while later and sat down, obviously waiting for someone.  
A few seconds later, I heard footsteps and loud heartbeats coming towards us. I instinctively took a step back, only to run right into Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his head rest on the top of my own. Relaxing against him, I took a deep breath and waited for the wolves to appear. A large black wolf stepped out of the trees and I could instantly tell that this was the alpha, Sam. Three other wolves stepped out around him, and they all sat.  
Jake nodded to Sam and they both disappeared into the trees to shift. They came out a second later and shook hands, then Sam's attention turned to me. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist but didn't say anything. Pulling away from Jasper, I stepped forwards and held out my hand for Sam to shake, he did, wincing slightly at the temperature difference.  
"I'm Evangelina, but you can call me Eve," I said before going back over to stand in front of Jasper, who instantly wrapped his around me again. Sam introduced the other wolves then stared at me for a few seconds. Feeling uncomfortable, I pressed my back harder against Jasper's chest. His arms tightened and a second later, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Smiling slightly, I was glad that I had opened myself to his power before we left the house.  
Sam frowned and looked between Jasper and I before speaking, "are you two mates?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Jasper stiffened slightly but didn't answer, so I did.  
"Would it make a difference if we were?" I asked, curious as to why he asked. He shook his head slightly but looked like he had something else to say about it. "No, we aren't mates, just good friends," I said a second later. Sam nodded but showed no emotion whatsoever. Glancing up at Jasper, I raised an eyebrow in question but he just shook his head. Shrugging mentally, I turned back to Sam, who was staring at me.  
"So Jake tells me that your a shape shifter and when you shifted into a werewolf you had an Alpha's powers?" he said, making the sentence a question. I nodded and waited for him to continue, which he did. "Would you mind shifting?" he asked.  
Shaking my head, I stepped away from Jasper again and closed my eyes, when I opened them again, I was once more the pure white werewolf that I had changed into earlier. All of them except Jake, Jasper, and Seth stared at me shock. Yawning, I shoved the other wolves out of my mind and walked over to sit next to Jasper. Sam looked me over before going into the woods and coming back out as a wolf. I reluctantly let him into my mind.  
_As I human, _Sam started, _I could feel the power coming from you only slightly, now though, it's hard to even be around you._ I frowned mentally, it wasn't this bad for Jake was it? I wasn't aware that Sam had heard this thought until he shook his head. _No, Jacob is the true Alpha around here so it doesn't affect him as much as me and the others,_ he told me as he sat down as well, fighting the urge to fall to his stomach. I nodded but didn't say anything as I shoved him out of my head and spaced off, not wanting him to hear any private thoughts while I did so.  
My mind was brought back to the present by a loud snarl and I glanced up to see that Sam had changed back into a human. Frowning mentally, I looked around, trying to find the source of the snarl. It was then that I saw a greyish brown wolf standing right at the treaty line, snarling at Jasper. If I had blinked, I would have missed him lunging across the line and directly at Jasper. As he flew through the air, instinct took over me and I tackled the wolf before he reached his target  
The wolf let out a surprised yelp as we hit the ground but quickly recovered and kicked me off of him. I flipped and landed on my feet again, not that far from Carlisle. Curling my lips back to show my teeth, I growled at the wolf as he faced me in a defensive position. "Paul, stand down," Sam called from the sidelines, "you won't win this fight." Neither me nor the other wolf, Paul, took our eyes off each other as he spoke. I could see the effect of the Alpha's words on him but Paul didn't listen, his rage pushed the words out.  
I knew that I could order him to stand down but I didn't want to, I wanted to see just how tough this wolf was. He growled at me and his tail twitched slightly, warning me of his attack. I pushed myself onto my hind legs and met him head on as he lunged. I did no damage to him, just deflected his blows. When he finally pushed himself away from me, I had no wounds and he only had ones that my claws had caused from blocking his own blows.  
Sam and Jake both told him to stand down but he once again ignored them. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity then attacked not wanting to drag this fight out any longer than absolutely necessary. Surprised by my sudden lung, he didn't have time to react as I locked my teeth onto his throat. The stupid werewolf fought to get away from me, tearing his throat up in the process. _Stand down, _I commanded, opening my mind to his, _you'll only hurt yourself._  
Instantly, he went still and limp in my jaws. Releasing him, I took a few steps back and waited for him to stand. When he did, I walked slowly back over to him, which made him whimper and cower slightly. Stopping in front of him, I met his eyes for a second before leaning forward and licking the wound on his neck. He flinched slightly as my tongue touched the raw skin but relaxed a second later as the pain receded. Pulling away slightly, I watched as the wound healed, quickly, even for a werewolf.  
Turning my head, I saw that everyone was staring at me with different expressions on their faces. Sam and Jake were looking between me and Paul, the other wolves were staring at me with hatred, and Carlisle and Jasper were both looking worried, but for different reasons. Walking to Jasper, I shifted when I reached him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned tightly.  
"I'm fine," I whispered, which only made him hold me tighter.


	6. I love you

**_Jasper's P.O.V._**

"I'm fine," she whispered. I just hugged her tighter. She let out a quiet grunt as I squished the air out of her, which made me laugh. Holding her by her shoulders, I looked over her quickly, looking for any sign of injury. Seeing nothing, I sighed and hugged her again. She relaxed against me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel the concern from Carlisle as I released her and glanced in his direction. I smiled at him to show that she was fine. He smiled back then turned to face the wolves. His face was calm but I could feel the anger pulsing beneath the façade. I briefly considered using my power against him but decided against it; he was good at controlling himself.  
"I think that this meeting is over, if you wish to speak to Eve again, then I'm sure that Jacob can pass along the message," he said, his anger showing only slightly in his words. Sam and Jacob nodded and Carlisle took off with me and Evie following behind him. I was almost dragging Evie but she didn't complain as we hurried to the house. Carlisle had already disappeared inside by the time we reached the front door but I knew that he would wait for us to start telling the story.  
The second we came in the door, Evie's friend, Damien, rushed up to us, pulling Evie into a hug. Her hand was pulled from mine and I couldn't help but frown. As I watched Evie wrap her arms around Damien, I felt a strange feeling settle in my stomach. I could since and control emotions but for some reason, I couldn't identify this one.  
"It's jealousy," Edward said from next to me, making me jump slightly, "the feeling, trust me, I know it well." I frowned at him, why would I be jealous just because Damien hugged Evie? Edward gave me a look that told me just how stupid he thought I was, "you know why, Jasper," he said before going over to Bella and wrapping his arms around her. I frowned again and glanced over at Evie, who was now sitting on the couch, telling everyone what had happened.  
She must have felt my eyes on her because she glanced up, her eyes meeting mine. She smiled at me before going back to the story. Sighing, I raced up the stairs to my room and went out to the balcony that was attached to it. Leaning against the railing, I thought about what Edward had told me. When no answers came, I shook my head and pushed myself away from the rail but keeping my hands on it. A few seconds later, I heard a pair of light footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Come in," I said when the person knocked on the door to my room. I knew instantly who it was when her scent hit me; Evie. Her scent was different than the other vamps. While they smelt of flowers, she smelt more like coffee and vanilla. She closed the door behind her and an instant later, she was by my side.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, resting her hand on my arm. As her fingers came in contact with my bare arm it felt as though sparks went through her skin and into mine. I shivered slightly and glanced at her slightly, she was looking up at me with concern and something else in his eyes. Sighing, I turned back to look out across the back yard and the start of the forest. From the corner of my eyes, I could see her frown and a second later, she was standing between my arms.  
She jumped up onto the rail and tilted my head up so that I had to meet her eyes. "What's wrong, Jazz?" she asked, still frowning. I knew that she wasn't going to leave, or let me leave, until I told her what she wanted to know. But that was the problem, I wasn't sure what was wrong. Her eyes went from mine up to my hair and she smiled. "Your hair is longer than I remember," she said, running her fingers through my hair. I smiled up at her and nodded.  
"Yeah, it grew between the time I joined the army and when I was changed," I told her, still smiling. Movement caught my eye and I glanced down as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. My breath hitched and I tore my eyes away from her lips, when I looked up I was surprised to see that her eyes were on my own lips as well. Feeling my gaze, she met my eyes and I felt her emotions open up to me. The force of them was so strong that the pulled me forward and before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against her own.  
She gasped and I froze, waiting for her to pull away. Instead, she tightened her hand in my hair while the other moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. My hands rested on her hips as I kissed her until I couldn't anymore. When I pulled away, both of our breathing was ragged, though neither of had to breath. She rested her forehead against mine as we both struggled for breath.  
"I love you Evangelina Star," I whispered before I could stop myself. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. My eyes met hers and I saw that they were more shiny than usual. She smiled and I instantly relaxed.  
"I love you too Jasper Whitlock-Cullen," she whispered back, seeming unsure of what she should call me. I grinned as she pulled my lips back to hers. Stepping closer, I moaned slightly as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Before I could react in any other way, I heard the door to my room burst open.  
"Hey, Alice says that-oh!"  
Pulling away from Evie with a silent curse, I turned to glare at Emmett. He was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face and his eyebrows raised. I continued to glare at him as Evie jumped off the rail and moved to stand next to me. Glancing over at her, I saw that she looked slightly embarrassed but was grinning at Emmett. "You say anything about this," she said, her voice sweet but I could hear the malice in it, "and I will make your life a living hell."  
Emmett swallowed and looked slightly scared, as he well should be. Chuckling, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "As I was saying when I came in," Emmett added as he turned to leave, "Alice says that there's going to be a storm tonight." He left and Evie and I were alone again.  
"So Evie...do you like baseball?"

**_Evangelina's P.O.V._**

I smiled as I watched Jasper take a practice swing as he waited for his turn to hit. Feeling me watching him, he turned and smiled at me, winking as he turned back to watch Carlisle swing. He hit the ball right and I smiled as Edward took off after it, a few seconds later he came back with the ball in his hand and a grin on his face. Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward slightly, a movement that Emmett copied. I was on third base, waiting for someone to hit them ball so that I could run.  
Jasper bunted, which no one was expecting and it gave me the opportunity I needed to run home. Jasper skid to a stop a few seconds after me, having made it all the way around. I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and swung me around. After he set me down, I picked up the bat he had just dropped and tossed it to Esme. She smiled at me and took her place at home plate. As Alice prepared to pitch, I glanced around the clearing we were in. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Jake, and I were all on one team while Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee, and Damien where on the other. Jake wasn't as strong or fast as the rest of us but he was a really good player so that made up for it.  
When it was my turn to bat again, I smiled at Renesmee, who was catcher, even though we really didn't need one. She smiled back the gestured for me to pay attention to Alice. Doing just that, I got into my stance and waited for the pitch to be thrown. Alice threw the ball and I swung in almost the same instant. The ball hit my bat in the perfect spot and we all winced at the loud crack it made. I jogged at a human pace around the diamond while Edward went out to look for the ball, which we all knew was probably in two pieces.  
When he came back, he held up the ball, or rather, the ball husk. It had split at the seam and the insides had fallen out somewhere. "Sorry for ending the game so early," I told everyone as we all started walking back towards the house. They all laughed it off and shook their heads, saying that it had happened before. Jasper smiled down at me from his spot at my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked, I briefly wondered what time it was.  
"It's almost eight in the morning," Edward answered, from Bella and Renesmee's side, having heard my thought. I frowned and blocked my thoughts from him but leaving my feelings open to Jasper. Glancing up, I noticed for the first time that the storm had passed and the sky was slowly lightening. smiling, I turned and walked backwards in front of Jasper.  
"Wanna have a race?" I asked, directing the question to everyone. Bella and Edward shook their heads, while Jasper and Emmett both nodded eagerly. "Okay, on three, I said as we all stopped and lined up, "one...two...three!" We all took off running and in a few seconds, I was slightly in front of both of them. I made it back to the house first and turned to brag about it when I heard a car coming up the drive way.


	7. The human

_** Evangelina's P.O.V.**_

Frowning, I sprinted inside, not sure if I was suppose to meet whoever was in the car. A few seconds later, the rest of the family was in the living room with me. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Jake instantly started arguing about something while Jasper came to sit by me on the couch. Alice shot Jake an annoyed look before racing upstairs, along with Rose and Emmett. Damien sat on my other side while all three of us watched the three vamps and the werewolf argue.  
"Do you think that that's the best idea?" Jake asked, glancing at me and Damien. Leaning on Jaspers shoulder, I closed my eyes and opened my mind to Edwards.  
_Care to tell me what y'all are talking about?_ I asked him mentally, which drew his eyes to me. I didn't open my eyes as I waited for him to answer. He didn't answer directly and instead showed me a bunch of different images and feelings. I frowned mentally, _so in words, Bella's human father is coming in a few seconds and y'all are trying to decide whether or not Damien and I should be here when he comes in?_ Edward laughed and I could feel his affirmation. Satisfied, I closed my mind and opened my eyes once more.  
Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled up at him and shifted slightly so that I could press my lips lightly against his cheek. He smiled back down at me then glanced up at everyone else. Following his gaze, I noticed that everyone in the room was watching us with surprise on their faces. I knew that I would be blushing if I could so I buried my face in Jasper's chest.  
I had forgotten that no one knew about us besides Emmett. Jasper chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, we are together," he said, answering everyone's expressions and obvious question. It was silent for a second until we all heard a car stop outside and a door opened then closed.  
Bella broke the silence, "we think it would be best if Charlie meets both of you, considering you'll be staying with us for a while." I smiled at her and knew that Damien was doing the same next to me. Carlisle walked to wait by the door while we all listened to Charlie coming up the stairs and onto the porch. There was a knock and a second later, the scent of human washed through the door. Jasper stiffened slightly next to me but when I looked up at him he just smiled.  
"Charlie, what a surprise," Carlisle said with just the right amount of surprise and joy at seeing him. I laughed quietly at how good of an actor he was. Jasper smiled over at me then moved to sit on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as I moved to sit right behind him. Edward sat down between me and Damien, as did Bella, who had Renesmee in her arms.  
"Carlisle," Charlie said as the door closed behind him, "is Bells here?" I could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice as he followed Carlisle back towards us.  
"Yes, her and Edward are in the living room." Carlisle walked into the room followed closely by a human that I assumed was Charlie. He froze at the sight of me and didn't seem to notice Damien, who was slightly hidden by Edward and Bella. Turning to face Charlie, Carlisle smiled, "Charlie, this is Evangelina, an old friend of Jasper's," he said, gesturing to me, "and that is her brother, Damien." I was kind of surprised that he called us siblings but then shrugged mentally, it could work.  
Smiling up at the human, who was still staring at me, I waved shyly. "Hello Charlie, I'd get up and shake your hand but I'm not sure that Jasper would let me," I said with a wry smile, placing my hand on Jasper's head. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper, and Charlie chuckled.  
"It's quite alright," Charlie said in a gruff voice that matched the way he looked.  
"Nice to meet you Charlie," Damien said quietly, raising a hand in greeting. Charlie nodded at him then turned to look at Bella, Edward, and Renesmee.  
"Hiya Bells, Edward, Nessie," he greeted them, smiling. Both Edward and Bella waved while Renesmee jumped up and ran over to him. He only just got his arms out in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms. I had to stifle a giggle when he grunted slightly at her weight, which wasn't very heavy. While Bella and Charlie chatted, I ran my fingers lightly through Jasper's curly hair, which was very soft.  
"So, Evangelina," Charlie said, pulling my attention to him, "how long have you and Jasper known each other?"  
"You can call me Eve, and I've known Jasper since we were...five I think," I said, glancing down at Jasper for confirmation. He nodded and I continued, "our parents were friends and set up our first play date, we've been friends ever since." Smiling, Charlie nodded then glanced around.  
"Where's the rest of the family?" he asked at the same time Rosalie and Emmett walked down the stairs.  
They both put the right amount of surprise on their faces, "hello Charlie," they both said, earning a wave from Charlie. Rose sat down in one of the chairs while Emmett stood behind it and leaned his arms across the top. Seeing me and Jasper, Emmett grinned and I groaned mentally at the face he was making. Before I could do anything about him though, Charlie asked me another question.  
"So what do you do for a living, Eve?"  
Biting my lip, I thought about it for a moment. "I've done lots of things," I answered honestly, "from working at fast-food places, fancy restaurants, and I even went to beauty school for a while but dropped out because I sucked at it...oh, and I do gymnastics, but I wouldn't really count that as a job." Jasper leaned his head back to look at me.  
"I didn't know you did gymnastics," he said, smiling slightly. I shrugged, it was a long time ago and I usually didn't think of it. Emmett still had that stupid look and his face and now his smile grew. Narrowing my eyes at him, I sent him a silent warning to stay silent. He was still smiling but I could tell that he got the point. "Why don't you show us what you can do Evie," Jasper said, bringing my attention back to him.  
I opened my mouth to protest but before I could, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jake, who I had almost forgotten about, Chimed in. "Please, Eve?!" they pleaded, making me groan but stand up. They cheered while I rolled my eyes and stood in the middle of the room.  
"I haven't done this for awhile so if I hurt myself then I'm blaming all of you," I warned, pointing a finger at each of them before taking a deep breath. Raising my hands above my head, I did flips across the room and back before standing up and bending over backwards to stand on my hands. Still standing on my hands, I moved my legs into a split position and tilted myself so that one foot was flat on the ground. Standing straight on that foot, I pulled the other one up behind me so that my heel touched the back of my head.  
Gesturing for Emmett to come forward, I waited until he was in the middle of the room before giving him instructions. "use your hands to toss me up, but not too hard, I don't want to go through the ceiling," I told him before running at him. He used his ands as lifts and when I stepped into them, he pushed me upwards. I spun in the air then as I was coming down, I flipped so that I was going down head first. Emmett hadn't moved and looked slightly worried but I winked and landed with my hands on his shoulders.  
Smiling, I pushed myself off of him and landed on my feet in front of him. I spun to face everyone else and bowed slightly before skipping back to my seat and sitting down. After everyone clapped, I saw Emmett open his mouth but I interrupted him with a glare. "You dare say anything about how flexible I am and I swear, Rose won't be able to stop me from murdering you," I warned, making Edward laugh.  
Charlie frowned in confusion but everyone else seemed to get it. Bella leaned closer to me, "don't worry, he did the same thing to me when Edward and I were together for the first time after I was changed." I laughed at the look on Edward's face.  
"Is there anything else you can do?" Edward asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I stuck my tongue out at him before answering.  
"Nothing that I really want to mention," I said, shrugging. Understanding that my other talents were based on my vampire abilities, everyone nodded and dropped the subject. After sitting there in silence of a few minutes, Charlie spoke up again.  
"So...Eve, do you know about Jake?" he asked, sounding uncomfortable. Frowning, I glanced and Jake, who nodded. Still not understanding, I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Charlie's talking about the fact that I turn into a giant wolf," He told me, his voice displaying how stupid he thought I was. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled at Charlie, who looked slightly sick. Laughing quietly, I started running my fingers through Jasper's hair again as I wondered how he would react if he knew what we were, if he didn't already. I saw Edward shake his head from the corner of my eye and knew that he was nodding at me. I pulled my shield back up and smiled at him.  
After an hour and a half of doing nothing but playing with Jasper's hair and rubbing his shoulders, I got bored and excused myself. As I stood up, I stretched slightly, as that's what a human would have done after sitting for so long, then walked up the stairs. Just as I reached the door to the room that I was sharing with Alice, I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around just to be pressed against the wall by another persons body.  
I caught sight of Jasper's familiar smile before is lips were pressed against mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on my hips. After a while, we both pulled back gasping for breath. He rested his head on my shoulder as we both caught our breath and I was suddenly aware that everyone downstairs, besides Charlie, could hear us. If I could have blushed I would have. Feeling my embarrassment, Jasper pulled away and studied my face.  
"They are all listening to us," I whispered so that only he could hear. He grinned but I could see the embarrassment on his face as well. Tugging on my shirt, which had ridden up slightly, I studied his appearance. After a moment of thought, I reached up and brushed down the strands that I had gripped between my fingers. He smiled his thanks then we both headed back downstairs.  
Everyone stared at us with amusement as we came back down. Biting my lower lip, I fought the urge to hide my face and walked back to my seat. Jasper beat me to it and pulled me into his lap instead. Rolling my eyes, I smiled at him and shifted positions so that I had my back against the arm of the couch and my feet were in Edwards lap. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled back, showing my teeth.  
"You're awfully smiley," He commented with a smile. Shrugging, I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder and pretended like I was getting sleepy. Jasper smiled down at me and winked slightly, knowing that I didn't really want to stay here for much longer. Smiling back, I closed my eyes completely. A few seconds later, I heard Jasper speak.  
"I think I'm going to take Evie upstairs before she passes out completely"  
"I'm not sleeping," I muttered quietly, still pretending. I Edward laugh slightly and knew that Jake was probably rolling his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Jacob Black," I frowned, not turning to look at him. This time I heard him laugh.  
"You've only known me for day and you already know me so well," he commented, sounding amused. I shrugged and snuggled into Jasper as he stood. "Goodnight, Lina," Jake said, obviously deciding that too many people called me Eve. I raised a hand and waved as We slowly made our way upstairs. When we were out of sight, I tried to get out of Jasper's arms but he just held me tighter.  
We passed Alice's room and I opened my mouth to comment but he silenced me with a quick kiss. Raising an eyebrow at him, I let him carry me to his room. I didn't know what he had in mind but if he expected anything special then he was in for a surprise. But as he sat me down on his bed, I saw a look on his face that told me that I was the one that was going to be surprised.


	8. I already regret it

**_Jasper's P.O.V._**

As I set Evie down on my bed, I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She frowned slightly and turned so that her back was against the headboard and she was facing me. "You okay Jasper?" she asked, her purple eyes filled with worry. Smiling, I nodded, making her smile back and relax. Her eyes closed and I watched her for a few moments before remembering why I had brought her to my room in the first place. Letting out a silent breath, I shifted so that I was facing her.  
My movement caught her attention and her eyes opened slowly. "Evie," I began as she straightened up, "I know you've only been here for a day, I want to tell you that I'm glad your here." She smiled at me and leaned forward to press her lips against mine. Instantly forgetting about what else I wanted to tell her, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Frustrated with the way we were sitting, I lifted her into my lap. She giggled against my lips and I couldn't help but smile.  
Pulling away from her, I smiled while I struggled for the breath that I didn't need. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I could feel her smile against my shirt. Remembering what I wanted to do, I lifted her up and set her next to me again. She pouted slightly, making me laugh and lean forward to peck her lips once more.  
"I have a question to ask you," I said quietly, looking up at her. She nodded and I could see the that the curiosity from earlier was back, even if I couldn't feel it. Slipping my hand in my pocket, I fingered the small box that I had placed there earlier. Wrapping my fingers around it, I slid to the floor and got down on one knee. "I've known you for most of my life and I've loved you since the day I first saw you," I paused and took a deep breath before pulling out the box.  
Her eyes widened and I heard her breathing stop momentarily. Pulling open the box, I smiled up at her, "Evangelina Harlen Star, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" She smiled at me and an instant later she was on the floor in front of me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt her lips next to my ear and shivered at the feeling of her breath.  
"Yes," she whispered, hugging me tighter. Grinning, I stood and spun her in a circle. She giggled, which made me smile as I set her on her feet once more. Grabbing her hand, I slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful," she whispered, wiggling her fingers as she admired it. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, brushing them across her knuckles. Dropping our hands but keeping them intertwined together, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers.  
Releasing her hand, I placed both of mine on her hips, pulling her closer. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck, tangling in my hair. She tugged lightly on my hair with her fingers while pushing my head closer to hers with the heel of her hands. My grip on her hips tightened automatically and I pulled her even closer, pressing myself against her. Growling low in my throat, I backed her up until her back was pressed against the wall.  
Just as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip, I heard the door burst open. I growled again, this time in frustration. Evie giggled as she pulled away to look at whoever had interrupted us. Straightening up, I turned around and glared at Jacob, who was blushing. After a moment, Evie hissed, "Emmett," she growled before running downstairs at vampire speed. I frowned and looked at Jacob, he sighed.  
"Emmett told me to come up here," he explained. I felt fear from downstairs and knew that it was from Emmett. Smiling slightly, I pushed past him and went down the stairs quickly with him following. When we got into the living room it was empty but I could hear everyone out in the backyard. Heading outside, I was hit by a wave of concern, fear, and amusement.  
Evie had Emmett pinned to the ground with an arm behind his back, twisted at an odd angle. She was leaning close to his ear, whispering something that I couldn't hear. Emmett nodded quickly and Evie released him, walking back towards me. She grabbed my hand and shot one more glare at Emmett. Smiling down at her, I lifted her hand and kissed the ring on her finger.  
I felt shock replace all the other emotions as my family noticed the ring. Evie smiled and looked slightly embarrassed as she leaned closer to me. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, I smiled at everyone. "Congratulations," everyone said, almost at the same time. I laughed quietly and knew that Evie was laughing as well.  
"Thanks," she said quietly, sounding embarrassed. Damien stepped forward and gave her a hug, he was soon followed by everyone else. Alice grinned and skipped up to stand in front of us, before she could speak, Evie did. "Before you ask, yes, you can plan the wedding," she said with another smile. Everyone laughed while Alice clapped her hands excitedly.  
"You won't regret this, I promise," she squealed, grabbing Damien's hand and dragging him inside. Edward grinned at me and followed them in, along with everyone else. As we started back inside, I heard Alice ask someone whether they thought roses or lilies would be better. Evie groaned quietly by my side.  
"I'm already regretting the decision to let her plan"


	9. I loved her nonetheless and always wo

_**Jasper's P.O.V.**_

"So..."  
Glancing down at Evie, I raised an eyebrow in question. She had her head in my lap and her feet in Jacob's, who was watching the Super bowl. It had been two days since she had agreed to marry me and the wedding had already been planned to take place a month from now. "What is it?" I asked, smiling slightly. She smiled back and bit her lip, looking nervous.  
"I was wondering," she started, still biting her lip, "what name do I take when we get married?" I frowned slightly, I hadn't really thought about that. While I thought, I ran a finger over her bottom lip to stop her from tearing it up. She smiled at me and but stayed silent, knowing that I was thinking. Finally I shrugged at her.  
"That depends on which one you want to take," I told her, "my name is still legally Whitlock but I consider myself a Cullen, though most of the people here know me as Jasper Hale." She nodded and thought about it for a moment before answering. She bit her lip again, making me roll my eyes.  
Closing her eyes, she smiled. "I think I'll take Whitlock," she murmured quietly. I smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead but at the last moment, she tilted her head up. My lips met hers and I could feel her smile. Pulling away took all my strength and the only reason why I did was because I could feel someone watching us. Her purple eyes flashed with amusement as she opened them.  
Lifting her head, she grinned at Jacob, who was blushing. Chuckling at her, I shook my head slightly. Her and Jacob had become fast friends and she seemed to enjoy embarrassing him, no matter how hard it was. The only time he ever really blushed was when he saw us kissing. Evie raised an eyebrow, "like what ya see, Jake?" she asked, laughing slightly.  
Jacob snorted, "yes, because watching my alpha make out with her fiancé is exactly what I want to see." The sarcastic tone in his voice made Edward, who was sitting next to him, chuckle.  
Rolling my eyes again, I glanced down at Evie, who was silent. What I saw surprised me, her eyes were shining with tears. "I-is that a-all you th-think of me a-as? Y-your a-alpha?" she asked in a quivering voice. Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. No sound came out as he glanced at me for help. Just as bewildered as he was, I shrugged. Just about then, Edward and Evie burst out laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face," Evie panted between giggles.  
I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes. Jacob frowned at her and crossed his arms. "That wasn't funny Lina," he muttered, "I thought I had actually hurt you." Evie's giggles died down and she crawled off my lap. I frowned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Aw, don't be mad Jakey," she pleaded, pouting slightly, "it was only a joke." After a moment, Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes, no one could resist her when she pouted. He hugged her back then released her as she moved back over to me. Instead of putting her head down in my lap again, she moved so that she was sitting in it instead.  
Smiling, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and turned my attention back to the game. When she started playing with the collar of my shirt a few minutes later, I didn't really give it any thought. Nor when she buried her face in the crook of my neck. Then her lips skimmed lightly across my collar-bone. The breath I was about to take caught in my throat and my arms automatically tightened around her, bringing her closer.  
She smiled against my skin then pulled away, resting her head on my shoulder again. Relaxing, I tried to pay attention to the game but something she did would always bring my attention back to her. Whether it be her fingers trailing across my chest, her breath on my throat, or something even more distracting. When she dragged her teeth lightly across my neck, I couldn't stop the low growl that rumbled in my chest.  
Giggling quietly, she pulled away from me and stood up. Smiling at me, she walked at human pace towards the stairs, when she reached them, she turned around and winked at me. My eyes followed her as she disappeared up the stairs but I chanted over and over in my head that I wasn't going to follow her myself. It was only about three minutes later when I stood and did exactly as I told myself I wouldn't.  
Knowing that she would be in my room, I ran at vampire speed. As I closed the door behind me, I saw her stand from the bed and walk slowly over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I automatically put mine around her waist. A small pout formed on her lips as she moved close to me. "What took you so long?" she asked quietly, her voice sending tremors down my spine.  
Not bothering to answer, I leaned forward and kissed her, making the pout go away. She was standing on her tiptoes so that I wouldn't have to bend down as far so to help her out, I lifted her by the waist. I didn't expect her to wrap her legs around my waist so when she did I froze. She moved her lips from mine and trailed then gently down my neck when she realized that I wasn't kissing her back anymore.  
When she bit down gently on my collar-bone, I moaned and turned so that her back was against the door. Grabbing her chin, I pulled her lips back to my own. I pressed her tightly between my body and the door while I kissed her. Parting my lips, I ran a tongue across her bottom lip. Her own lips parted willingly but I froze again when I felt her fingers undoing the buttons on my shirt. Pulling away from her, I set her on her feet.  
"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" she asked, as I started pacing, sounding as though she was about to cry. Instantly, I was at her side with my arms around her.  
"Of course I do," I reassured her, "but think about it, everyone is either downstairs or in their rooms, hearing everything we are doing." I paused before continuing, "I want to wait until after the wedding." I felt her relax and she lifted her head from my chest to smile up at me.  
She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips quickly, "your right," she said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and lead me back to the door. I winced when I saw the gouges in the wood from my fingernails. She giggled as she lead me down the stairs and back into the living room. As we entered, Jake and Emmett gave us suggestive grins while Edward looked amused and Esme gestured to my chest.  
Frowning, I glanced down and would have blushed if I could have. Half the buttons on my shirt were undone and there were quite a few scratches in the fabric. Kissing the side of Evie's head, I ran back upstairs and quickly changed into a new shirt. When I came back down, the first thing I noticed was that Evie had Emmett pinned to the floor again. Then I noticed Jake curled in a ball on the couch, looking like he was in pain.  
After a few seconds, Evie let Emmett up and Jake relaxed. Skipping to my side, Evie smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Emmett and Jake with my eyes. She frowned again and shrugged but didn't say anything. Rolling my eyes, I lead her to the couch and pulled her into my lap. Snuggling up into my side, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.  
No matter how odd she acted, I loved her nonetheless and always would.


	10. Another proposal

**_Jasper's P.O.V._**

Evie and my wedding was in three days and I could already tell that Emmett was planning my bachelor party, not that I really wanted one. Like Edward, I didn't really feel the need to have one but Evie had insisted that I go, so I was going to. Thinking about Evie, I glanced down at her. Charlie was here and I was sitting on the couch with her sitting on the floor in front of me. Feeling my gaze, she smiled up at me the turned to Charlie with an excited expression on her face.

"Have you gotten your invitation yet?" she asked, grinning at him. He smiled and nodded but didn't say anything for fear of waking Nessie, who was sleeping in his arms. Playing the part of a human, she grinned at him but shifted on the floor as though she was uncomfortable. Everyone in the room besides Charlie knew she was faking but both me and Jacob scooted apart and I pulled her onto the couch between us.

Automatically, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into my side. Smiling up at me, she stretched up slightly and brushed her lips against my own. Instantly, my only thought was of her and the feel of her against me. After a moment, she pulled away with a smile and looked at me with knowing eyes. I was starting to regret the decision to wait until after the wedding.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the amused yet disgusted look on Edwards face and had to hold back a laugh. Evie followed my gaze and smiled, but she didn't laugh. She had probably seen the same thing in other minds and knew what he was feeling. My attention was drawn away from the two as Bella stood to take Nessie out of Charlie's arms. Me and Evie raised hands in farewell but didn't bother to stand.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Evie jumped to her feet and started squealing. She grabbed Damien, who was sitting on the other side of Jacob and started dragging him towards the stairs. "We will be back soon!" she yelled to us as they disappeared upstairs. I raised an eyebrow at Edward but he just shrugged, she must have hid her thoughts from him.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and I sat in comfortable silence with the only noise being that from the TV. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice had all gone hunting and with Alice gone, the place was unusually quiet. There was another squeal from upstairs but none of us were worried, we all knew that it was one of happiness from Evie. Just as I was wondering whether I should go up and get her, the sliding glass door opened and four familiar figures walked in.

"Hey, where's Damien and Eve?" Esme asked as they sat. Alice frowned and glanced around, as though she had just noticed that they were missing. I smiled to myself, knowing that she liked Damien more than just a friend. As this thought crossed my mind, Damien and Evie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Evie was smiling widely and Damien looked slightly nervous. They walked over to us at human speed and Evie sat down in my lap.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled, "you'll find out later," she whispered, looking at Damien. Following her gaze, I saw him lean down to whisper something to Alice, she frowned but nodded and they both headed towards the back door. We all watched them in silence, all of us wondering what was going on. As soon as they were out of sight, we looked to Evie. She just shook her head and turned her attention to the TV.

A few minutes later, there was an excited squeal from outside and Evie stood with a grin. In less than a second, her and Alice were hugging each other tightly at the sliding glass door. Damien stood behind them with a slightly dazed smile on his face and a small black box in his hand. My eyes darted to Alice's hand and I smiled when I saw the diamond ring glittering on her ring finger. I stood as Evie pulled away from Alice and went to hug Damien.

"Congratulations," I said as I pulled Alice into my arms. She smiled up at me before moving on to hug the others, who had just now realized what was going on. Patting Damien on the back, I grinned at him as I wrapped an arm around Evie, who was now standing by my side. He smiled back, still looking slightly dazed as everyone come over to welcome him to the family.

Jacob came up next to me, I could tell it was him because of the smell, and grinned. He didn't say anything for a moment then he laughed slightly, "hey Alice," he called, making her turn to him, "looks like you have another wedding to plan." She gasped, as though she had just realized that and rushed over to Evie, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie with a desperate look on her face. They all laughed.

"Of course we'll help you," Rose said, ginning. Esme, Bella, and Evie nodded and Alice let out a sigh of relief, then grabbed Evie and Bella by the hand. She dragged them inside with Esme and Rose following behind with an amused expression on both their faces. I shook my head slightly and chuckled along with the others. This was going to be an interesting day, probably filled with arguments and a lot of exasperation, mostly from Bella and Evie.

Seeing my thoughts, Edward came up beside me with a worried look on his face. "Do you think that Alice would ever harm Eve or Bella?" he asked, trying to sound amused but came off as more worried. I chuckled and shook my head but before I could answer, Jacob interrupted me.

"I would love to see that small girl take on Bells and Lina," he said, laughing along with Emmett. I agreed with them, even Alice, with her power, couldn't stand against Bella or Evie. Even if she could see Evie, she would still lose. Edward's worry disappeared and he grinned, probably seeing the picture I was painting in my head. I grinned at him then followed the rest of them into the house.

We all ignored the arguing that came from upstairs for the next four hours.


	11. The weddings

_**Evangelina's P.O.V.**_  
Today was the day of my wedding, along with Alice's. She had arranged it so that it was a double wedding, even though we were going to different places for our honeymoons. Currently, Alice and I were in her bedroom, getting ready. Rose was just finishing my hair and Esme was doing Alice's. "Okay," Rose said as she removed her hands from my head, "you can turn around now." Taking a deep breath, I did as she said and turned to face the mirror.  
Half of my hair was pulled up in an elaborately swirled bun while the rest was curled and hung loose on my shoulders. My dress, which I already had on, was beautiful as well. It was white, of course, with long sleeves that flared out at my wrists but it didn't cover my shoulders. The fabric dipped low in the back, showing nearly all of it. The top part was tight enough to be flattering but I could still breath easily, at my hips, the dress flared out slightly and went all the was down to my feet, which were in strappy white heels. It was a rather simple dress but I found it perfect.  
Smiling, I hugged Rose, "thank you, its beautiful." She hugged me back, careful not to ruin anything. Alice was finished as well and we grinned at each other. Her normally spiky hair was down flat and she had a blue pin near her ear. Her dress looked similar to mine but was short sleeved and had a string of pearls around the waist. Seeing her pin, my fingers went to my neck, where my own blue item was sitting. It was a teardrop shaped sapphire necklace that Jasper had given me before he had left for war.  
"Your necklace is something old and blue, your dress is new, and your veil is borrowed," Alice said, nearly to herself. I nodded then held still as Rose pinned her old veil in my hair. A few seconds later the door opened and Carlisle stepped in. Edward probably told him that we were ready, as he was walking us down the aisle. He smiled at both of us with a proud look in his eyes.  
"You two look beautiful," he said, causing both of us to hug him.  
"Thank you for walking me down the aisle Carlisle," I said as I pulled away from him. His smile never faltered but I saw his eyes grow serious. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he held my eyes as he spoke.  
"You've been my daughter ever since you said yes to becoming a Cullen," he told me. My eyes welled with tears as I hugged him again, blinking rapidly. Sometimes being able to cry sucked. We pulled apart and he held out his arms, "ready to go?" Nodding, I pulled the veil over my face and placed my arm on his. Both me and Alice took a deep breath as we walked down the stairs. My breath caught in my throat when I heard the piano start playing and I had to force the air out of my lungs.  
All my thoughts fled as I saw Jasper and Damien. Both were wearing identical suits except Jasper had a red rose pinned to his while Damien had a white one. A smile appeared on his face as everyone stood and turned around to face us. It seemed as though the walk took forever but we finally stopped in front of them. Carlisle placed my hand in Jasper's and Alice's in Damien's before going to sit down next to Esme.  
I had my attention focused on Jasper and everything else was blurred. The only thing I remembered was saying 'I do' before the preacher was pronouncing us man and wife. "You may now kiss the bride," he said. Jasper smiled down at me and lifted my veil slowly before pressing his lips against mine. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him tighter before releasing him again. I hadn't noticed that he had lifted me up until my feet touched the ground again.  
"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock," he whispered as he straightened up again. I grinned up at him at the sound of my new name.  
"I love you too, Mr. Whitlock," I said back as we all headed outside for the reception. He smiled back then pulled me over to sit in a chair that sat in the middle of the garden. If I was human I would have blushed as he winked then lifted my dress slightly and ducked down beneath it. His teeth trailed lightly against my leg as he gripped my garter between his teeth and tugged it down slowly. When he finally pulled it all the way off, he sent me another wink before shooting it into the crowd of guys. I didn't get to see who caught it before I had to throw the flowers.  
For nearly the entire night, Jasper wouldn't release me from his grasp. I danced with all the Cullens and was Dancing with Jasper again when Damien tapped him on the shoulder. Smiling, Jasper released me to Damien and went to find Alice. After spinning me around for a few seconds, Damien pulled me to the side.  
"It's strange," he began as we sat in a pair of chairs. I looked at him in question and he smiled. "Us, being apart," he clarified, "I've been with you since the day I was changed, and now, we're going our separate ways." Hugging him, I felt my eyes fill with tears as I realized that he was partly right.  
Pulling away from him, I smiled, "we won't be apart for very long, I promise." He smiled and carefully wiped my tears away. I pulled him into another hug. We sat there for a moment before pulling apart again and standing up. Grabbing my hand, he led me over to Alice, who was waiting impatiently. Taking my hand from Damien's, she dragged me back up to her room to change into the dress I was traveling in. Dressing at vampire speed, it only took seconds for the two of us to dress.  
The instant we got outside, Jasper came up to me and led me to the car waiting for us. Giving one last wave, I climbed in and Jasper shut the door behind us. "So where are we going?" I asked as the driver pulled away from the house. Smiling down at me, Jasper kissed the side of my head before answering.  
"Paris"


	12. The honeymoon

After the long flight from the Portland airport to one in France, I was ready to get to our hotel room. Not because I was tired or uncomfortable, but because Jasper kept teasing me. I, of course, retaliated by teasing him back twice as much so he even more ready than I was. In the rental car, his leg was constantly moving and he kept cursing the traffic under his breath. Giggling, I placed my hand on his leg to make him stop, "relax, the hotel's not going anywhere."  
"Neither are we at the moment," he muttered, scowling at the car in front of him. Laughing again, I leaned over the middle console and kissed the side of his neck softly. He froze and a low growl rumbled from deep inside his chest as I slowly kissed up to his ear, occasionally nipping at his skin. "If you keep that up I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right now in the back seat," he warned lowly, his voice strained.  
I let my lips brush his ear lightly before answering. "Is that a threat, or a promise?" I whispered playfully, starting to kiss back down his neck. He growled again and the steering wheel gave a groan of protest as he gripped it tightly. "You're going to break the car," I told him as I pulled away and sat back down in my seat. He gave me a look.  
"And who's fault would that be?"  
Before I could answer, traffic started moving again. Smiling, I turned my attention out my window, watching with little interest as Paris passed by. With Jasper driving as fast as he could while avoiding crashing and police, we made it to the hotel in about twenty minutes. We stepped out at the same time and struggled to walk at human speed to the check-in desk. The lady standing there smiled at us, but mostly at Jasper.  
"Bonjour, bienvenue à l'Hôtel Le Meurice, comment puis-je vous aider?" (Hello, welcome to the Hotel Le Meurice, how may I help you?) She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and reminding me of a bird. I looked to Jasper to answer. I knew how to speak French but I had no idea what to tell her. He smiled down at me.  
"Bonjour, ma femme et moi avons une réserve en vertu Whitlock pour la suite nuptiale," (Hello, me and my wife have a reservation under Whitlock for the Honeymoon Suite) he told her, smiling. Her smile turned plastic at the mention of me being his wife but she quickly typed something into her computer. Jasper handed over his ID without her having to ask and we waited. After a few minutes, she smiled at us again, handed him his ID and asked him to sign in. Once he did, she gave him two key cards and told us what room we would be in.  
As we were heading to the elevator, she called out to us. "Félicitations, avoir un super voyage de noces," (Congratulations, have a great honeymoon) but it sounded more like, 'if you get tired of her, I'm always available.' I growled quietly and Jasper laughed at me. Scowling, I hit him on the arm playfully as he hit the button for the top floor. We waited impatiently for the elevator to stop, the only noise being that of the boring elevator music.  
When the doors finally opened, there was a small hallway with only one door. Grinning at me, Jasper used his vampire speed to his advantage and got the door open in less than a second. Picking me up bridal style, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I faintly heard him kick the door shut as my fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to me. The next thing I knew, my legs were around his waist and he had me pressed against the wall.  
His fingers found the straps of my dress and I heard the fabric tearing. Getting the hint, I grabbed either side of his collar and tugged them apart, the buttons flying onto the floor. He let out a growl as I ran my fingernails none to lightly over his chest. The clasps on my bra broke as he tore it off. "The bed," I whispered against his lips as I undid the button on his jeans. Before I even finished my sentence, I was on the bed with him on top of me.  
As the last of our clothes disappeared, we both slowed down at the same time. His lips were somewhat gentler against my own and his hands held my hips carefully. Breaking away from him to breathe, I loosened my grip on his hair. Like I had in the car, he kissed his way slowly down my neck. But instead of stopping at my shoulder, he continued downward. I half gasped, half groaned when his lips wrapped around my nipple and he sucked lightly.  
**_Jasper's P.O.V._** Flicking my tongue over her sensitive peak, I felt her squirm beneath me. I groaned as her hands moved from my hair to my back, her nails digging into my skin. She repeated my groan as the vibrations traveled through her. Switching to her other breast, I replaced my mouth with my hand. After giving her breasts the same amount of attention, I continued on my journey downward. Moving over her flat stomach, I spread her legs with my knees.  
Skipping over the part she wanted me to touch the most, I teased her by kissing the inside of her thigh. "Jasper, please," she gasped in a breathless voice, her hands going back to my hair. Smiling, I moved up again and kissed her lips. She returned it hungrily, wrapping one of her legs around my waist and pulling me closer. I could feel her heat and struggled not to plunge into her instantly.  
"Please what?" I asked, pulling away to look at her face. She frowned at me and shifted her hips lightly against mine. Leaning up, she kissed my neck. Her lips traveled to my ear and she pulled the skin beneath it between her teeth. I groaned as she bit down lightly before moving to brush against my ear.  
"You know what," she whispered, sending chills down my spine.  
"I want you so bad"  
Her tongue flicked lightly against my ear as she replied. "Then take me," she ordered, pulling me closer with her leg. Growling, I let my instincts take over. Grabbing her wrists, I pinned her arms above her head and pushed my hips forward. We both groaned as I entered her slowly. As my hips touched hers, I pulled the skin on her neck between my teeth, fighting the urge to bite down as hard as I could. She whimpered, making my desire spike and my teeth clench together.  
Evie gasped but moan in pleasure as I started pumping into her slowly. All rational thought left me as I picked up speed. We both reached our peak at the same time and were panting when it was over. Realizing that I was still biting her, I instantly parted my teeth and pulled away. Her eyes were closed but I could see the smile on her lips. "I'm sorry I bit you," I panted, leaning down to kiss the spot, "does it burn?"  
She opened her eyes and smiled at me, shaking her head. "I've felt worse," she assured me, leaning up to kiss my lips lightly. "I love you Jazz," she whispered, sounding tired. I knew how she was feeling. Even though we were immortal and didn't sleep, I felt as though I could for quite a few hours. Rolling off her, I laid on my back next to her.  
"I love you too, Evie," I whispered, closing my eyes, "always." I felt her curl into my side and wrapped an arm around her. We lay like that for a few minutes before I felt her lips against my neck once more. Instantly, I wasn't tired anymore and my desire spiked. My eyes snapped open as she crawled on top of me. Grinning, she kissed my lips before moving downward as I had. The entire night went like that, we made love, rested then repeat.


	13. Returning home

_**Evangelina's P.O.V.**_

"Are you ready to go?"

Looking at Jasper, who was standing in the bathroom doorway, I nodded and smiled. "I'm going to miss it here," I commented as we walked at human speed back into the bedroom, where our bags were waiting. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. It wasn't until we were walking to the door that he answered.

"It is a beautiful room, isn't it?"

I smiled and placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his. "It is, but that isn't why I'm going to miss it," I whispered against his lips. He 'hmmmed' and pulled my hips tighter against his, kissing me back. "I'm going to miss it because of this," I added as he kissed down my neck and tugged me over to the bed, out plan to leave forgotten, "once we get home, everyone will be able to hear everything we do."

His lips came back to mine and he pulled me onto his lap as he sat. "Then we might as well make the most of our last hours alone," he murmured, his hands already tearing the fabric of my shirt. Smiling, my only response was to kiss him hard and push him back onto the bed as his shirt tore as well. Even though we had been locked up in our room for nearly two weeks, neither of us had gotten enough of each other.

"I'm going to take the bags down and check us out, okay?" Jasper said an hour later as he slipped on a fresh shirt. Looking up from the bed sheet beneath me, I smiled at him and nodded. Smiling back, he walked over and bent down to kiss me quickly before straightening again. "Better not start that again or we'll never get out of here," he muttered as he picked up both our bags and left the room, sending me one last smile. Sighing, I stood up and got dressed quickly, using my vampire speed.

It was as I was throwing away the strips of our torn clothing that I felt my stomach twist. Frowning, I placed my hand over the offending body part. My frown grew as my fingers came in contact with a small hard bump. After a second, I gasped as lifted the hem of my shirt, staring down at my no longer flat stomach. "That's impossible," I whispered, running my fingers across it lightly.

My mind was like a blender, thousands of thoughts flying in a circle, being chopped into pieces and mixed together. Slowly sitting down on the floor where I had been standing, I kept my hand in place on my stomach. Nessie was proof that a male vampire could have a child with a human female but with two vampires it was impossible. Moving from that thought, an image of Jacob appeared. I frowned, wondering what he had to do with this. Then I realized, it wasn't him, but rather what he was.

When I shifted into any animal, I slept and ate, maybe it was possible that I could reproduce was well. Just as that thought occurred to me, my phone rang in my pocket. Without looking at the screen, I answered. "Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding shocked and confused at the same time.

"Eve? Are you alright?" Damien's panicked voice filling my ear, "I just got a strange feeling about you." I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"I'm not hurt if that's what you mean," I replied, my voice back to normal, "but I think I'm going crazy."

Faintly, I heard the door to the hotel room open then close before Jasper was next to me. "What do you mean?" Damien asked as Jasper gave me a slightly worried look. I gave him a rather weak smile and grabbed his wrist. "Eve, what's wrong?" Damien repeated when I said nothing. I placed Jasper's hand on my stomach, he just gave me a confused look.

"As crazy as it sounds," I began, looking into Jasper's eyes, "I think I may be pregnant, and I even have a plausible explanation as to how it would be possible." Jasper froze and Damien was silent on the other end of the line. I felt Jasper's hand slide across my stomach, finally noticing the slight bump. His golden eyes met mine and I could see the disbelief and shock in them. After what seemed like forever, Damien finally spoke again.

"It doesn't sound crazy, and I think you're right," he said on a calm voice, "Alice just had a vision. It involved you and Jasper, along with a little boy with green eyes and your curly black hair." I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue. "Alice and I are driving to the airport right now," he told me, "you should do the same, you need to call Carlisle and give him your explanation."

Jasper took my phone from me before I could answer. "We're leaving now," he said, his eyes never leaving mine, "see you soon." He hung up and handed me the phone, pulling me to my feet at the same time. He gave me a small smile and kissed the side of my head as we entered the elevator. I smiled back, glad that he wasn't acting like Edward had when he found out that Bella was pregnant. He actually seemed slightly excited.

When he wrapped his arm around my waist, his palm resting on my stomach, I knew that he wanted this child as much as I did. The only reason why he didn't say so was because he didn't want to get his hopes up. As this thought came to me, I felt the fetus shift beneath his hand. He froze, pulling me to a stop before we reached the car. A second later, he was on his knees in front of me.

"He just moved," he whispered, eyes wide in shock. I laughed quietly and nodded as he met my eyes, the excitement now clear in them. I smiled wider as he kissed my stomach lightly before pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered smiling at me, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," I whispered back, "we're going to have a baby boy."


	14. The name

_**Evangelina's P.O.V.**_  
I was literally bouncing in my seat with excitement as our plane started descending towards the Portland Airport. Jasper laughed and shook his head at me. Giving him a playful scowl, I smacked his arm lightly, "be nice, I know that you're just excited as I am." He smiled for real and leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek, showing me that I was right. Grinning widely, I grabbed his hand and tugged him hurriedly off the plane.  
After a few seconds of searching, I located the rest of the Cullen's, along with Jacob, Alice and Damien. They all gave us smiles, though Carlisle looked curious and Esme looked worried. Pushing my way gently through the crowd as to not bruise the fragile humans, I stopped in front of them. Damien was the first to step forward, pulling me into a tight hug while being careful not to squish my stomach.  
"How are you feeling? No pain? Are you nauseous?" He asked worriedly, looking me over quickly. I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away from my forehead.  
"I'm fine, and isn't Carlisle supposed to be asking me these questions?" I teased, moving back to stand in front of Jasper. Damien smiled and ran a hand through his hair as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. As he did, the baby moved again, making me smile widely at them. Jasper buried his face in my neck as I spoke, "he keeps moving." When I said that, Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes on my stomach.  
"Lets get you home then you can tell us your theory of how this is possible," he said quietly, glancing around. Nodding, I smiled at him as Jasper released my waist in favor of my hand. We all walked out together, getting stares from everyone as we passed. Most of the stares were directed at the fact that a big native like Jake was walking with a group of eleven really pale others.  
Jasper and I rode with Alice and Damien while everyone else took their own cars. By mutual agreement, we didn't speak of the fact that I was pregnant. Instead, we talked about our honeymoons, not going into detail about what happened in the bedroom though. Both Alice and Damien laughed when I told them about the receptionist at the hotel. When we pulled into the Cullen driveway, we fell into a comfortable silence.  
"Now," Carlisle said when we were all sitting down in the living room, "what is your theory?"  
"Well, when I shift into an animal form," I began, looking at all of them, "I have human-like characteristics, I can eat and sleep, so my thought is that I can also reproduce." If I was human, I would have blushed at the thoughts I saw go through Emmett's head before I pulled up my shield. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give him a disgusted look, making me chuckle. Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I looked up at Carlisle.  
He was nodding slowly, looking at me curiously as he did. "It makes sense, as much as it can anyways," he said, smiling, "looks like we'll have yet another addition to the family." I grinned and leaned into Jasper, who was sitting on my right. He automatically wrapped an arm around my waist and I didn't need to have his power to know that he was happy. Turning my head, I kissed his cheek lightly, making him smile more.  
I heard someone stand up and looked up in time to see Rosalie running out the door. Frowning, I gave a questioning look towards Emmett. He frowned as well, shrugging at me as he ran after her. My frown grew as I turned my look on Edward, knowing that he knew what had happened. Sighing, he gave a pointed look to Nessie, who was in Bella's arms. "Oh," I whispered, "...she isn't mad at me is she?"  
"No, not at you," he replied, giving me a small, sad smile, "but you know what she wants the most."  
"To have a human life, to have kids and grow old," I remembered, "and now a second person that shouldn't have been able to have a kid is going to." He nodded and the others looked less confused, Esme bit her lip and looked to the place where two of her kids had disappeared to. "Should I go after her?" I asked, biting my lip as well as I waited for his answer. He shook his head after a moment of thought.  
"She'll come around," he assured me, "I may not like Rosalie at times but I know her well enough to know that she won't turn her back on you because of this." I nodded and gave him a grateful smile, feeling better. Laying my head on Jasper's shoulder, I smiled up at him. Smiling back, he pulled me closer and placed his hand over my stomach. "Now all you need is a name," Edward added after a moment of silence.  
I smiled, "I already have a few picked out I just want Jasper and your guy's input on them." When they all smiled, I named them off, "my top three are Elijah, Simon, and Forest." My breath caught in my throat as I waited for their reply.


	15. I love it

**_Evangelina's P.O.V._**

Nessie spoke first, giving me a dimpled smile as she did. "I like the name Elijah the best," she told me, glancing at her mom and dad. They both nodded their agreement. I moved my gaze to each person, they all nodded, one by one. Jake was the last person I looked to, he pretended to think for a moment then gave me a grin and nodded as well.

"Good, that was my favorite as well," I said, making everyone laugh. Then I turned to Jasper for his opinion. "What do you think Jazz?" I asked, smiling up at him, "you like the name Elijah?" He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach, running his thumb over the bump lightly to show me that he liked it. Placing my hand over the top of his, I looked down, "welcome to the family little Eli."

"What about a middle name?" Alice asked, making me look up.

I frowned at her. "That'll have to wait, I have another question for Carlisle," I told her, turning my attention to him, "how long do you think I'm going to be pregnant for? Will it be like a human pregnancy or will it be like Bella's?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "it will most likely be slower than Bella's pregnancy but faster than a humans. I'd say three or four months, and you probably wont get as big as a human." Nodding, I smiled then frowned as my throat started burning. I hadn't fed since before we left, nearly two weeks ago, but it shouldn't have been that bad. Edward answered my thoughts, which were unshielded at the moment.

"It's the baby," he said, making everyone give him a confused look, "you'll have to feed more often, like a pregnant human would."

Groaning at the thought, I stood quickly and stretched, Jasper did the same at my side. "Wait, before we go; Carlisle, do you think it'll affect the baby if she shifts?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I froze, having never thought of that. We all turned to look at him, he gave me a slightly helpless look.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "because he was conceived by means of that ability I think you'll be fine." Nodding slowly, I thought for a moment.

"I think I'll wait until he's born to shift, if at all possible," I finally said, grabbing Jasper's hand. Waving at the others, I tugged him outside, knowing that he should probably hunt as well. We had just walked out the door when Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the edge of the tree's. They met us before we reached the river, Rosalie looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for walking out," she apologized, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

The burning in my throat forced me to pull back, "I forgive you, but now, I really have to go hunt." I spoke quickly, pulling at Jaspers hand as I did so. He chuckled and looked to my stomach to explain my urgency. Rosalie nodded and Emmett looked like he wanted to say something. "Say it when we get back Emmett," I called over my shoulder, "it'll give some more time to think of things to say." I could hear Emmett's booming laugh still echoing through the trees when we reached the middle of it.

I made more kills than I usually would, acting more like a newborn than I had when I actually was one. When we, and by we I mean me, were finally finished, we headed back to the house at human speed. When we were halfway back, Jasper stopped me. "So, me and Carlisle were talking, and we decided that me and you need our own house," he said, smiling at me, "it's already finished, if you want to go see it."

"Really?" I squealed, grinning widely. Laughing at my reaction, he nodded and grabbed my hand again. I let him lead me into the forest, smiling more when I caught sight of it. Sitting atop a waterfall, it was made mostly from stone and glass. It looked to be three stories and had a tall stone chimney. I squealed again and pulled Jasper ahead to look inside.

When you first entered, it opened up into a large living room, where the fire place was, and the stairs off to the side, facing the windows that covered the wall. Grinning, I left Jasper behind and went at vampire speed up the stairs. Each room was beautiful, ours was black and white while the guests were each a different color. To top it all off, the third floor was like a spa. There was a pool, a hot tub, and a few lawn chairs as well. While I was staring, I heard Jasper come up behind me and a second later his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it."


	16. Elijah Henry Whitlock

"Jasper, make him stop," I whined, shooting a glare at Emmett as I did. It had been three and half months since we had found out that I was pregnant and Emmett was still making jokes. Jasper chuckled and pulled me closer to his side to kiss the top of my head, but he didn't take his eyes off the TV. Growling, I smacked his arm then got up to go upstairs, hearing Edward sigh as I did.  
"Don't mind her Jasper, it's the pregnancy talking," he told him. I had been snapping at everyone lately, but it was mostly at Jasper and Edward. My brother-in-law understood because he could read my mind and knew what not to say. Jasper on the other hand tended to push my buttons as though on purpose. I had just reached Carlisle's office when I froze, liquid running down my leg. I gasped and almost immediately, I had six vampires surrounding me.  
I turned to look at Carlisle, "my water just broke." He nodded and went into doctor mode, ordering people what to do. The sound didn't reach me as pain took over my body. Jasper picked me up and rushed me into Carlisle's office, followed by the man himself. The room looked strange, it had been transformed into a delivery room. As he set me on the table, I saw Edward rush outside, probably going to get the others, who had gone hunting.  
"Okay, Eve, I'm going to need you to push hard, when I say" Carlisle instructed, looking exactly like a doctor from TV. Nodding, I squeezed Jasper's hand on one side and Rose's on the other. "Now." I pushed, my teeth clenching together. "Okay, stop," He told me, making me relax slightly, panting. "And again," Carlisle ordered, I did and stopped when he told me to.  
When Carlisle told me that I had to push one more time, I looked over at Rose. "I have a middle name for him," I told her, waiting for the order. She turned to look at me, a slight frown on her face. "Henry," I said, giving her a smile, "after your friend Vera's son." Her face lit up right as Carlisle told me it was time. Pushing with all my strength, I let out a cry as the pressure was suddenly gone. Falling back onto the bed, I panted lightly while Jasper brushed the hair from my forehead.  
A few seconds later, Carlisle was at my side, holding a blue bundle. "Would you like to hold your son?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he held him out to me. Smiling back, I took him into my arms and looked down at my baby boy. He already had a full head of black hair that matched mine and as he opened his eyes, I saw that they were green.  
"He's got your eyes," I whispered to Jasper as he bent down to look. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. Smiling wider, I watched as he reached down, allowing Elijah to grab his finger. Looking up at my husband, I smiled, slightly tired. He met my eyes and smiled back.  
"You did it."  
"We did it," I corrected, leaning up to kiss him. His lips met mine then pulled away to press against my forehead. When he pulled away again, I noticed that everyone was in the doorway watching us. Smiling, I waved them in to see the new addition to the family. They did instantly, Nessie at my side first. She gave him a dazzling smile, then giggled when he returned it slightly, the corners of his mouth tipping upward.  
Once everyone had seen him and Jasper held him, I was ready to go home. Seeing the look on my face, Jasper smiled and walked over to him, his eyes continuing to flick down at the bundle in his arms. "Ready to go?" he asked quietly, seeing as how Eli was fast asleep in his arms. I nodded and stood up, noticing for the first time that I was in a hospital gown. Changing quickly, I took Eli from his dad and we headed to our house on a waterfall. * * *  
A few minutes later, Jasper and I were standing in the nursery doorway, watching our son sleep. His arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. Turning my head, I went to smile at him but my lips met his instead. Spinning in his arms to face him, I gripped the front of his shirt. He kissed me harder, his hands gripping my thighs tightly as he lifted me up.  
His lips didn't leave my skin once while he carried me to our room. "I missed this," he growled as he pinned me against the wall of the hallway, "I missed you, I couldn't touch you without fear of hurting Eli. But now you are all mine." I moaned as his teeth found the spot he had bitten before, his tongue running over it lightly. Before my vampire mind had time to process what he had said, my back was against something else, something soft.  
Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled his lips away from my neck and back to mine. He kissed me hungrily, his hands tearing at my shirt while mine did the same. "I love you," I whispered against his lips and his hands roamed my body.  
"I love you too, Evie." After he said this, my back arched into him as his fingers found their target. He chuckled before his lips were off mine, his hands now pinning me to the bed. Memories of our honeymoon flashed through my head as the night went on.


End file.
